Star of Fate: A Kirby and Ribbon Story
by PaperScarf
Summary: Years have passed, and people grow older. Now that Kirby is older, he has retired from adventuring for a little while and stays at Cappy Town. However, he is faced to fight again once deadly vampires appear, as well as an old friend..
1. Chapter 1: Ambushed

**Actually, I made this story a long time ago I just never finished it. I will post the chapters I already made then finish it.**

**So you don't get confused, I'd like to inform you that I combined both the games and anime universe. All characters from the anime pretty much maintain their original roles, personalities, etc. Here is the timeline:**

**-It starts with the anime, when Kirby crashes to Cappy Town (everything happens in the anime, etc).**

**-After he defeats Nightmare for the first time, he leaves Cappy Town to go on other adventures (That's when the game plots come in).**

**-Years later, he returns to Cappy Town for awhile (Then this story happens).**

**Enjoy! =]**

_Prologue_

_It has been several years since Kirby had slain Nightmare. Since then, he had left Cappy Town and went on  
many adventures around Popstar, and even on other planets, too. Once in awhile he returned back to Cappy Town to  
rest a bit. But recently he had decided to stay at Cappy Town for awhile. Kirby's best friends, Knuckle joe and Rick  
tag a long with him some times, but they mostly stay at Cappy Town._

_The quiet of the space in which Nightmare was dead and imprisioned in was lit by the dark galaxy's stars and the  
highlighted red colors of the sky. The land was a pale blue of cold, rocky ground._

_In fact, even though it isn't a dangerous place to be anymore since Nightmare was destroyed, you would still  
probably feel more comfortable to be in a situation such as being near one of Neo star's erupting volcanos, or in a  
town that is about to flood. That was because the atmosphere of Nightmare's home was just disturbing._

_The empty, cold land was absolutely the place you should not be at since it was so depressing and lifeless.  
You couldn't see them or hear them, but all around you, you would feel evil souls coming near you, eating away your  
life and spirit. The question was, were these "souls" that people felt in the galaxy real, or just a figment of their  
imagination? No one on Popstar knew._

_In the center of the horrible galaxy_ _was Nightmare's soul. It was in the shape of a heart and the colors mixed in a  
sapphire blue and a bloody red. Nightmare's soul was caged in a thorny seal that was covered in dark aura.  
The thorns of the seal pinned through Nightmare's soul, making pain gradually increase as time throbbed it's beat  
of seconds._

_Even if the seal had broken, which was impossible since Kirby's Star Rod had already damned him in his own hell,  
his soul would be in too much pain to recover._

_One late night at Nightmare's galaxy while everyone was alseep at popstar, a black crystal light came flashing  
from Nightmare's soul. It split in two and the lights dug into the hard, cold ground. They grew into two large slimy bulbs, both  
covered in shadows._

_"Yessss my children...." hissed a dark spirit near them. "Sprout.. and you shall carry on the goal I had been  
working for many years... this damned prision, I can no longer haunt the 'peaceful universe' with this body.  
My time has gone away a long time ago. But you....."_

_The voice died away into the rest of the cursed galaxy as the bulbs began to grow._

~ Chapter 1: Ambushed ~

Kirby let the cool breeze hit his face as him, Knuckle Joe, and Rick were on a large cliff staring across  
Cappy Town's rolling hills. They watched the morning horizon rise above the town. Knuckle Joe was  
standing there, thinking. It was quiet between the three until Rick began to speak.

"Cappy Town has been really boring lately.." He said as he began to sigh.

"Yeah, our yearly Cappy Town Festival is coming up in a few days, but I'm honestly not excited about it at all." agreed Knuckle Joe. It was true, monsters had stopped coming to the town since Nightmare had been destroyed several years ago, so the place wasn't as upbeat as it was before.

"Stop being lazy you guys!" Came from a voice behind them. It was Bun. He looked a lot different from several  
years ago. His hair was about the same as before, only he was about 3 inches taller than when he was younger.  
He wore blue pants, and a black T-shirt with a picture of a Bronto Burt on it. "Get up and follow me to the plaza! It's an emergency."

"What kind of emergency.." Knuckle Joe asked. Bun ignored his question.

"Just follow me!" he said. The three friends got up and followed him to the plaza of Cappy Town.

Almost there, they could see a large crowd of Cappies circling someone.

"Alright, people move aside!!" said Knuckle Joe as he pushed Cappies out of his way to see who was lying on the ground, Kirby and Rick following him.

It was Chief Borun, severely injured on the ground. Someone went to get a doctor to help him.

"Whoa! Who did this?" Asked Rick, examining the Chief. Kirby was near the Chief Borun's side, staring at him. "Borun..?" Kirby quietly spoke as he poked the Chief. Even though Kirby is older, he prefers not to speak much.

Suddenly, Chief Borun woke out of unconsciousness and held his head up at Kirby, startling everyone.

"It... Was... vampires!!!" He murmured,"There were two! They came and.. said they were looking for someone.. They tried to raid Cappy Town, but I shot one of their wings. The other vampire got angry and attacked me with his sharp claws. And then... he carried the other vampire and flew away into the forest, but some one came and attacked them as well.." He took a large breather after saying such a huge sentence.

Everyone took a minute to process what he just said.

"What, vampires? It can't be!" said a lady in the back.

"I thought this monster business was all over!" said a gentlemen in the front.

"Oh no! Vampires!" cried the children.

"How will we prepare for the Festival coming so soon when we're in great danger?!" Someone else shouted.

All the Cappies started arguing and panicking.

"CALM DOWN, people!" yelled Knuckle Joe ,"You are all getting worked up over a silly scene the Chief thought he saw! It was obviously just a little exaggeration. It could've just been a burglar that got the best of him. No need to worry."

"A burglar with really sharp claws.." Someone said, looking at Chief Borun's wounds.

"It was not exaggerated..." A voice came from behind the group. It was Meta Knight, badly injured just like Chief Borun.  
The Cappies gasped in horror as they saw how bad their situation could be.

"I watched the whole scene, Chief Borun getting knocked out by the vampires, it was too late for me to save him. I followed the vampires into the forest, and attacked the one that wasn't injured. They took out strong weapons and did some serious damage on me...  
One thing I do not get-..." Meta Knight paused, and fell on the ground. Rick quickly helped him up as he continued talking, "One thing do not get.. the vampires left quickly, they would've had enough power to at least attack the entire town, but they didn't. It was like  
they were lacking power. I think what they were trying to do was gain more power from the Cappys" said Meta Knight as he finished.

"But if they wanted to get their energy back, they could've just sucked blood. Isn't that what vampires do..?" Bun questioned.

"Yes, and that's what I meant. They could've easily broken into someone's house and tooken their blood, regaining energy. But I'm positive they were vampires. I have a feeling that this is not over.  
We should keep our eyes out for any suspicion, especially since the Festival is only in a few days." Rick layed Meta Knight down near the grass under the shady tree.

The doctor of Cappy Town ran to Meta Knight and Chief Borun, examining them.

About an hour later, the group of Cappies in the plaza finally calmed down a bit, and Kirby and his friends took a walk.

"By the way, Bun..." Knuckle Joe began,"When is Fumu coming back, I'm sure Kirby misses his girl friend." Knuckle Joe smiled. Kirby frowned, it was true, Fumu was his girlfriend. Do you remember when Knuckle Joe and Rick complained at how boring Cappy Town has been lately? Kirby was included as well. In fact, he was even tired of Fumu.

Luckily, Fumu went on vacation 2 weeks ago, and it has been kind of like a vacation for Kirby as well. Sure, she was beautiful with her long, tied up hair. But shes always been busy with helping the people of Cappy Town so she doesn't see him much. And when she does, she always seems to play games with him. In a way, it has also been annoying because, well, Knuckle Joe didn't mention her for no reason. Everyone has always been trying to get close to Fumu. The worst part, she doesn't even notice when they try.

"Wow, every guy has been asking me that since she left, and its getting annoying.." Bun sighed, "Shes not coming back for another week".

"Aw, that's too bad", Rick said as he blushed.

* * *

That night back at the dark, cold galaxy, the two figures that were previously hiding in the shadows of Cappy Town were together, in front of Nightmare's soul.

"We need to gain back power" said one of the vampires, talking to Nightmare's soul, "That stupid star warrior that destroyed you has left the star rod stuck in the ground. It drained you're energy, and ours too. We will find a way to gain the power to destroy everything back, and fulfill you're dream. Don't worry father!"


	2. Chapter 2: Wedding

~ Chapter 2: Wedding ~

There is one place, of course, we can't forget to mention. At the peaceful Ripple Star that night, while the citizens of Pop Star were getting ready for the Cappy Town Festival, we find the fairies preparing for something as well: a wedding. The princess of Ripple Star was set up with an arranged marriage, with a handsome young fairy prince.

Each fairy had been assigned a job to do for getting everything ready. Whether it be painting the walls inside the castle in which the wedding was taking place, or ordering all of the wonderful fruits and foods the princess would like to eat at the party. A group of fairies in the choir practiced singing for after the princess and prince kiss. Another fairy traveled all around Ripple Star rapidly, delivering invatations. Other fairies worked together to put up the decorations, inside and outside the castle.

As you can see, all of the fairies have been quite busy for the past few days. These fairies have been taking the wedding very seriously, for afterwards, they will have two rulers of Ripple Star for the first time.

Ribbon, a fairy ton of you might know, had the most important job of all. She had to give everyone the jobs in the first place, order people around, and make sure everyone was working properly and everything was functioning right. Not only that, but she had to comfort the princess as well. You see, the princess had been very nervous ever since planning the whole wedding began, which got annoying for Ribbon.

The princess also wanted the wedding to be absolutely PERFECT, and doesn't want one thing to mess it up, which puts more pressure on Ribbon.

"Ribbon!" shouted the princess.

"Yes...?" Ribbon sighed, then turned around to look at her.

"Carry these boxes please to the main room! It is the heart fruits we ordered!!"

"Of course." she took the box from the princess's hands and walked down stairs to the main room.

You could say Ribbon was almost as tall as King Dedede, she wore a short dress similar to what she wore when she was a child, only there were no orange buttons on it, and it had no sleeves at all. Instead, she wore a brown belt around her waist, so the bottom part of the dress sort of looked like a short skirt. She also wore a white cloth around her neck that covered her shoulders, similar to a cowl-neck. She had beautiful red velvet gloves on her hands that had the ends cut just like the end of her dress. Her shoes were brown, and her white socks reached to above her knees. As usual, her hair was short and she wore a ribbon on her head.

Ribbon reached the main room, and set down the box.

"Abby.. get the fruit out of this box, please."

"Mkay!" A fairy dressed in blue sporting a burgundy red hat with her hair the color of lavender fixed up in pigtails flew over and opened the box.

"Ribbon!!" The princess shouted again,"Come into my office! I need to speak to you!" Ribbon could sense she was in trouble.

Her office was a quiet, small room filled with friendly pictures of fairies, poppy bro jr.s, and sparkies on the walls. There were some papers held together with heart paper clips on the desk, and a cute pencil sharpener next to them. The open window in the room lit the office with glistening moonlight. Even though the office felt pleasant, the princess's anger only filled the room with sadness.

"Sit," the princess pointed at the chair. Ribbon pulled the chair from the desk and sat. She fixed her glasses before saying anything.

"Where is the pianoist we hired?! I thought you said you got one!"

"I.. kind of lied. I'm sorry, princess! I was swamped with other work!"

"Stop slacking off and get one! Never lie to me again! I mean it." she yelled for about one more minute until she let Ribbon out of the office. The princess isn't always like this, she just feels completely nervous and stressed about the wedding, even more stressed than Ribbon felt.

The outside of the castle was just as busy as the inside, so Ribbon went far from the castle, and into the peaceful meadow to take a break.

The meadow was a really large field filled with grass the shade of a light green. A cool breeze would always run through the grass, and lavender, gold, blue, orange, and many other colors of flowers bloomed everywhere in the moon-lit field. A few windmills were set up and blew in the breeze. There was a large tree on top of a high cliff where you could view a large scene of the meadow, which stretched so far, you couldn't see nothing but the beautiful meadow.

You could call this place Harmony Meadows, because the peaceful surroundings made you forget about all of your stress. It was the complete opposite of that cold galaxy where Nightmare died.

Catching her breath from running from the castle, she dropped to her knees, feeling the calm grass upon her legs.

She layed down under the large tree, and slowely closed her eyes and began to fall asleep after another tiring day...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ribbon!" She heard her name get called as she woke up from her night's rest.

"Abby?" Ribbon said, wiping her eyes.

"Ribbon! I thought you'd be here. You've got to get to the castle right away! It's the princess! She passed out." She pulled Ribbon up and tugged her quickly to the castle before Ribbon could say a single word.

Walking towards the castle, they could see several fairies talking and looking at the princess lying on the ground.

Ribbon ran toward her "Who did this?!"

The princess opened her eyes and slowely spoke "...vampires..."

"..Huh?! Vampires.." Ribbon said in disbelief. "Nothing ever comes to Ripple Star. Not since those several years ago.. the crystal should have prevented anything from coming."

"No! There are vampires, I saw them! But the crystal did scare them off. Pretty weak vampires if you ask me," the princess said getting up, brushing dust off her dress as if she wasn't harmed at all.

Suddenly, a bright light came from the sky. It was a small space ship with a star marked on it. The space ship opened up, and a Waddle Doo and two Waddle Dees came out. The Waddle Doo handed a letter to the princess.

"This letter is only to be read by the princess." said the Waddle Doo.

The princess gulped as she looked at the letter's address. It was from Popstar.

"Who's it from?" Asked Ribbon as she tried to read the label. The princess pulled the letter away from her sight.

"Oh... you know! The castle's electricity bill!"

"The castle's electricity bill usually comes in the mail.." Ribbon said in suspicion.

"Its not the electricity bill.. It's from Pop-" Waddle Doo was quickly interrupted by the princess

"Heheh I know! I know! Now you guys get along into your space ship and leave I'll read it!" she rushed them into the space ship.

"Er, OK, but you've got to make sure you read it! Its impor-"

"Yes, I know! Now shoo!" She pushed them in the space ship. All of the fairies watched them leave.

"That was really akward.." Said one of the fairies. They continued watching the princess staring at the sky until she realized they were staring at her.

"Eh?! What are you guys looking at! Get back to work!"

All of the fairies obeyed her and got to work. All but Ribbon. She secretly followed the princess into the castle, and saw her walk into her royal room and locked the door. Ribbon knew she was up to something.. how the space ship came to the planet and then left quickly, something wasn't right..


	3. Chapter 3: How could I remember you?

~ Chapter 3: How could I remember you ~

The princess quickly tore open the envelope, and read it in fear.

_Ripple Star,  
We have recently witnessed the sighting of vampires, the first sighting of monsters in a long time. We're afraid this situation could be the long danger we hoped not to ever find, but we think the planets are at stake. So we're requesting you to bring one person from your planet to join us in a secret meeting,so we can talk things out for resolving this problem. We must keep it a secret, though, we don't want everyone to worry._

_Special regards,_

_King of Dreamland_

A yellow star sticker was stuck on the bottom of the stationary.

"Hmm? This doesn't seem like King Dedede's writing at all. Knowing him he probably had one of his servants write it.." the princess said to herself. "No matter.. as long as Ribbon doesn't go it will be just fine! Yeah.." the princess got out of her chair and started pondering back and forth. " Yes, everything will be totally fine.." she sat the letter on the dresser in her room and opened the door. The letter sat there in front of the window, it's star sticker on the front of it gleaming from the outside light.

Ribbon came out from the hallway corner as she heard the princess opening the door. They both glanced at each other.

"What are you doing? Get back to work!"

"Yes.. sorry princess."

The next day, the fairies took breaks. Everything was ready for the wedding, but they had to wait for the pixie flowers to bloom. The pixie flowers, beautiful flowers that had fairy wings, bloomed every year. This day is the only time a princess and prince can be legally married, and crowned as queen and king.

While everyone was chatting, a massive quake suddenly shook the entire castle.

"EARTHQUAKE!!" Everyone shouted. A large wind blew through the fields around the castle. It was a 30 second long earthquake of screaming and panicking.

Right after the earthquake stopped, the sharp wind grabbed a hold of the letter from the open window in the princess's room and it blew out right below where Ribbon was standing outside. The letter slipped right into her hands, while she was still in a bit of shock.

She quickly read the letter and it was until half way she read it, Ribbon realized it was the letter the Waddle dees delivered.

The princess ran quickly outside.

"Is everyone okay?!" She asked, looking at everyone near the fountian.

"Princess, look in the fountian!!"

She slowely walked toward the fountian and peered into it, then gasped.

A dark arrow with a small note was pinned through it in wet ink at the bottom of the fountian saying

Give us the precious item of Ripple Star, or we shall assasinate every one of you fairies. The names of the people who sent the note were much too smeared to be able to read. The ink was smearing away quickly from the water.

"Who could have possibly done this??" cried one of the fairys. Everyone started talking about the note, and how the wedding could be ruined from the threat.

"Isn't it obvious? It's the vampires from a few nights ago." Ribbon said, stepping up to pick the note out of the water while holding the letter from Pop Star in her other hand.

"Precious item, they're talking about the crystal, right?" Asked one of the fairies.

"Er..sure." the princess murmured.

"But we're not going to give it to them which means WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!" One of the other fairies mentioned. All of them started screaming and panicking.

"Shut up everyone!! No ones gonna..ahwahhhh!" The princess left her sentence unfinished after she saw Ribbon holding the letter from Pop Star.

"Ribbon!! That letter, you snooped into my room, didn't you?! GIVE ME THAT!" the princess shouted, trying to grab it out of her hand.

"No I didn't! The letter strangely fell out of your room, I just happend to be outside below the window. Anyways, I read the whole thing. We should really go to Pop Star, they're apperently having the same trouble with this vampire business, why don't I go?"

"No! I'm sorry but I already decided-" the princess was cut short from Abby's interuption.

"Yes, I think Ribbon should go! She's so brave and always the one that takes charge and has more determination to protecting this planet than all of us! She should go!"

Before their princess could say any other kinds of excuses, all of the fairies quickly agreed.

"Grr.. but Ribbon has been slacking off a lot lately, she doesn't deserve to go...!" The fairies, of course, didn't eat this bull crap. Instead, they gave stern looks at the princess for a brief amount of seconds.

"Er.. are there ANY other volunteers who would like to go?? ANYONE??" All of the fairies were afraid to go to on such a quest, so they all backed away fast.

"Augh.." The princess groaned, face palming herself. "Fine, she can go! You all happy?" all of the fairies cheered and circled around Ribbon in excitement.

Two days later, at Cappy Town, Meta Knight, who was hiding in a tree, and Kirby and his friends, were all waiting near the river for the arrival of the person they were expecting from Ripple Star. Kirby knew the name "Ripple Star" sounded oddly familiar, but he didn't quite remember. He had gotten himself into a lot of adventures, so it was hard for him to remember them all.

"So what do you guys think this visitor looks like?" Asked Rick.

"Not sure, but I heard its a girl." replied Knuckle Joe.

"I'm back!!" shouted a voice from behind them. Kirby gulped, he recognized the voice immediately.

They turned around and saw Fumu, holding one suitcase containing the stuff she took, and the other hand with a shopping bag of souvenirs from the island she was vacationing on.

Fumu was just as tall as King Dedede, she wore a pink top and short lime-green shorts. She wore orange shoes, her eyes sparkling green along with her long hair tied up in a pony tail.

"Hey, Kirby! I missed you!" she dropped her bags and ran to hug Kirby to death, who was begging for breath.

"Fumu? I thought you were gone for another week." Knuckle Joe ran up to the hugging pair.

"The hotel I stayed at cought on fire, and to think I was getting away from this place for peace." Fumu said in dissapointment.

"Well thats great news." Knuckle Joe snickered.

Fumu finally let go of Kirby, he fell face-first in the grass.

"I'm gonna go unpack. Do you guys know where my brother is?"

"Yup. He's skateboarding in Cappy Town again." Rick said, pointing at the town.

"What?! He already recieved a warning from Chief Borun about skateboarding in the grocery store! I'm gonna kill him!!" Fumu quickly ran toward the town, but seconds later realized she forgot her bags. She turned around, picked up her bags, and continued running toward Cappy Town.

"Look, the ship!" Meta Knight shouted.

A medium-sized space shuttle with a star labeled on it slowely became visible, ready to land in the grass. The shuttle slowely opened, and Ribbon and the three Waddle dees jumped out of it.

Kirby looked up and couldn't believe it. He saw the friend he hadn't seen in years, Ribbon. He thought he would never see her again. Kirby just wanted to run into her arms, but it would've been incredibly akward, so he didn't.

Rick immediately started shaking her hand and introducing himself.

"Hello! I'm Rick. Nice to meet you!" Rick continued shaking her hand, but was quickly pushed to the ground by Knuckle Joe, who began introducing himself as well.

"The names Knuckle Joe!"

"Ok, nice to meet you guys too," Ribbon said in a somewhat slow pace.

"Calm down, you two." said Meta Knight, still in the tree.

"Ribbon!!" Kirby said shouting. He jumped up and ran towards Ribbon with sparkling eyes. She looked at him in puzzlement.

"Huh? How do you know my name?"

* * *

**To be continued. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: Lost memories

~ Chapter 4: Lost Memories ~

Kirby paused and stared at her in shock. She couldn't have possibly forgotten him! ..Had she? No.. of course not. He continued staring at her, hoping she would remember him a few seconds later-then everything would be fine again. He was still staring, but Ribbon still didn't know who he was, and everything was still not fine.

"So you're the person sent from Ripple Star?" Meta Knight asked her, jumping out of the tree.

"Yes, I'm Ribbon, I am the princess's loyal guardian," she answered.

"I am Meta Knight, I'm a star warrior that protects Dream land with Kirby and Knuckle Joe. We even protect the universe as well when it comes to a disaster such as this. Tonight, we're going to have the meeting. Let me ask you, has your planet seen strange sightings lately?"

"Actually, we've had two. Vampires have been threatening Ripple Star."

"Vampires... on both planets.. this can't be.. I'm afraid this is the very event that they have warned us about.."

"Huh? Whos warned us about?" asked Knuckle Joe in interest.

"I'll explain more details at the gathering meeting in his majesty's castle tonight," Meta Knight explained ,"In the mean time, Ribbon, why don't you go to the castle for now? You might as well get a place to stay there, and Fumu can give you a tour around Cappy Town when she's done scolding her brother."

"Okay, Meta Knight!" Ribbon nodded.

Meta Knight turned away and slowely walked towards Cappy Town.

"Well I better get to the castle." Ribbon was stopped in her tracks when she saw Kirby was blocking her way.

"Um, move please." she said. Kirby wouldn't budge. Instead, he demanded to know why Ribbon wouldn't remember him.

"I don't know how you knew my name, but I'm very busy, so please move!"

Kirby in a depression, turned away and ran towards King Dedede's castle.

"Hey, wait up!" Knuckle Joe and Rick chased him along the path, Ribbon following them as well.

Kirby ran past the opening gate of the castle, and upstairs to King Dedede, where he was sitting at his throne being lazy as usual.

"Kirby! What are you doing in my castle! You little..." King Dedede yelled in anger and picked Kirby up, shaking him and attempting to strangle him.

"Kirby? That star warrior Meta Knight mentioned?!" Ribbon laughed, and stared at their pink friend in King Dedede's hands.

"..Hey you, little pixie fairy! Aren't you.. ah, whats her name... RIBBON??" King Dedede asked as he dropped Kirby down to the floor.

Ribbon looked surprised.

"How do both of you know my name?? The princess must have sent a letter of my arrival.."

"Don't you remember? Kirby and me tagged along with you to save that there planet of yours years ago."

"What? You mean when dark matter hit? No, a young prince on a white horse saved our planet a long time ago. If I ever met you guys, I would definately remember because that was one of the most amazing days of Ripple Star history."

Kirby and King Dedede exchanged glances at each other. How could she think such a thing that never even happened?

"You got it all wrong! Kirby here was the one who saved your planet."

"Yeah, right!" she stared at the adorable Kirby,"hes too....short. cute. You expect me to believe that my history I've had with Ripple Star was all a lie?"

King Dedede frowned.

"So, you don't remember my best Waddle dee servant, or Adeleine?"

"Adeleine! I remember her. She used to paint lovely portraits of our princess."

_How was it that she could remember Adeleine but not anyone else?_ thought Kirby.

"Wait. but.. you.. and.. Adeleine.. how... now I'm getting a headache! HEY ESCARGOON GO FETCH ME THAT ASPRIN!" Shortly afterwards, Escargoon slowely opened and peaked through the door.

You couldn't see his face very well through the cracked door, but you could still tell that Escargoon had changed a lot since several years ago. His face worn out, his entire body was cold. The shell on his back was a greyish color, and he didn't have much energy in him. Unfortunately, he won't live a long of life as others, so hes been just a little jealous of Meta Knight and Dedede, who were still full of fresh energy, but didn't want to show it.

"Yes, sire.."

"Excuse me, where do I sleep?" Ribbon asked, looking at King Dedede.

"I forgot you were going to stay here. ESCARGOON! SHOW HER THE ROOM TOO! And step on it!"

"Of course. Follow me, miss."

King Dedede looked down and saw Kirby looking at him in a sorrow look.

"And NO Kirby you're still not welcome to this castle! Only reason Ribbon's here is cus that Meta Knight won't shut up about it! Now GET OUT the three of you before I clobber ya!"

"Comeon, guys, let's go." Knuckle Joe said as him, Kirby and Rick walked out of the castle.

Ribbon walked into a guest room that wasn't the neatest, but she could fix that. The room had a window above the bed. The walls were plain white, and the carpet a navy green color. There was an old table and dresser on the other side of the room.

"Hello!" Ribbon turned to see Fumu walking in,"You must be Ribbon! Welcome to Cappy Town, I live in this castle with my parents, and I see you already met the grumpy ruler."

Ribbon smiled with happiness,"Hi. Yeah, and I already met a few other people here, too. Meta Knight, Knuckle Joe, Rick, and.....some one else I am forgetting.."

The two hugged each other before Fumu continued talking.

"I'm Fumu, I can show you around if you'd like."

"That would be great. Thanks!"

Both of them walked out of the guest room, and head outside for the fresh air and sunlight. Fumu took her around just about every place in town. First, they met Mr. Curio and looked around Curio's museum. Surprisingly, Ribbon was intrested in the artifacts on display. She really liked to learn more about the history and cultures of a diffrent planet, which made Mr. Curio very happy to see someone than just Fumu around his muesem for once.

Then, they went to Chef Kawasaki's Restraunt so Ribbon could taste his aweful cooking.

"BLAHHHH!!" Ribbon choked on the food's taste as fire blew out of her mouth, "WHAT IS THIS!?"

"Aheheh, I guess I made it too hot.." Chef Kawasaki answered back in embarassment.

Ribbon ran around the room back and forth continueing to burst out flames from her mouth, leaving Kawasaki and Fumu to watch. Fumu only snickered, because everyone knew how bad Kawasaki's food was.

After they explored the rest of Cappy Town, they sat on a bench in town square.

"Oh, you still need to meet my brother! And my boyfriend!!"

"Boyfriend? So.. whos the guy? Heheh."

"Only the coolest person in this town! Kirby." Fumu blushed while saying his name.

"Oh." Ribbon looked as if she was dissapointed in this. After all, she felt he made a bad first impression. Little does she know she knew him this whole time.

"...So, what's it like on your planet? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Oh, no, only fairies that are chosen as princesses can get married. If the queen has a child, then they will become a princess or prince. If the queen has no children, the new princess will be some one who has good leadership and courage. Thats how it works on my planet, anyways. We can't date, either. My planet, however, is very beautiful. Although it has recently become a living hell ever since preparing for our princess's wedding..believe it or not, I feel these monsters attempting to destroy our planets is like a breath of fresh air!"

Fumu laughed as they continued talking.

Knuckle Joe slammed the door wide open to Kirby's house.

"Kirby! We have to go to the meeting now! Comeon! ....Kirby?"

Kirby was lying down on his bed in the cold dark room with moonlight coming through the window. He stared at the blank ceiling thinking about Ribbon. Kirby didn't care if she thought he was a weakling now. If only she could just remember the times they had together, instead of false memories. Without her memories, even though everyone else remembered everything, it will always seem like nothing ever happend without her beside Kirby.

Knuckle Joe didn't know what Kirby was thinking about, but the vibe of the dark room gave it all away. The room was in silence. Knuckle Joe stopped speaking and just stood there, staring at Kirby, frozen in his sad thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5: Vampires are smart

~ Chapter 5: Vampires are Smart ~

The meeting was taken place in a large room inside the castle. There was a long table painted brown, and a green chalk board. Like the rest of Dedede's castle, the walls and floor were painted yellow. Each chair around the table was quickly filled by star warriors and other citizens of Cappy Town, willing to resolve this vampire issue. In fact, there were so many people attending, some people had to stand up instead of sit because of their lack of chairs.

Kirby and Knuckle Joe were just entering and saw the huge pack of people. Meta Knight, of course was there, and so was Rick, Fumu, Bun, Silica, Ribbon, Coo, Chief Borun, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Escargoon, and a bunch of other people.

King Dedede was on his throne next to Meta Knight, who was in front of the room ready to explain what was going on.

Everyone in the room had been talking about the vampires. It was tons of commotion on worrying about the sudden apearance of them.

Meta Knight stepped up and began to speak,

"Everyone, may I have your attention please. The meeting is about to begin."

All of the people stopped talking and put their attention on Meta Knight. King Dedede started growing impatient from all of this waiting.

"Alright Meta Knight you got everyone here now hurry up and start talkin!!"

"Very well," Meta Knight paused for a brief five seconds and continued on,"As all of you know, vampires have appeared on Pop Star and Ripple Star recently. You are all probably wondering why this might be such a big deal to bring you all here." He looked at the ground, then kept talking," First, they come here, threatening to raid the entire Cappy Town. A few days later, they are at Ripple Star, threatening Ripple Star if they did not give them a "jewel". And we cant forget this..."

Meta Knight showed up a velvet red and gold case that was broken in half. A shining yellow star with a ribbon and a sapphire jewel on it was inside.

Everyone gasped. But what was it...?

"What is that?" Asked Fumu.

"This.. is a jewel that had been sacred to Pop Star. This jewel, is extremely powerful. In fact, it is so powerful, it had been hidden from the darkness, so that no monster could take it and abuse its power. This is not the only jewel like this, there are two. one on both Ripple Star and Pop Star."

"Why haven't we heard of this jewel before?" Fumu kept asking.

"This jewel was meant to be unknown to everyone, even those as trustworthy as yourself, Fumu. This jewel is not something to keep. Once both jewels are in some one's hands, anyone can do whatever they please with the universe. Modify it, control it's people, anything. They had been seperated to both Pop Star and Ripple Star, sealed in temples a long time ago that slowely buried into the ground throughout the years, then eventually dissapeared for good. At least thats what we thought. Some how, those vampires.. they broke the invisible seal and made the Pop Star jewel reappear again. I managed to scare them off and drop it, the case unfortunately is broken."

"Wait, how did the jewels manage to stay secret for so long?"

"There is a legend of two star warriors in love that destroyed an evil monster a long time ago when Pop Star and Ripple Star had both just been created.. it's said that their entire power was tooken into the jewels before they died, which represented their grief and feelings. Everyone on the two planets saw this magical scene, and the gleaming jewels fell onto both planets. Not only creating two temples, but removing everyone's memories as well. However, the memories of surviving star warriors still existed. One of them was my father, and he passed the legend on to me."

Meta Knight walked took 2 steps toward the table so people could get a better look at the jewel,"Now both jewels have diffrent traits, which is why it requires both of them. The jewel of Ripple Star is called the Harmony star, it has the trait of healing and nature. This jewel I'm holding has the trait of power and destiny, it is called.. Fate star."

Everyone stared at the lovely jewel glowing inside the broken case Meta Knight was holding.

"Wait a minute, Meta Knight!" Knuckle Joe stepped up into the room as everyone looked at him,"If they have negative energy, can't we just destroy the jewels?"

"It's impossible to as far as I know. Back when my father was still alive, he told me star warriors had tried to destroy them many times, but their weapons didn't even leave a scratch."

"So.. those vampires, how did they find out?" Sword Knight asked.

"I'm not sure, but by the looks of things, they know the secret of the jewels, thats why they appeared at Ripple Star, but the crystal zapped them away. We have to do our absolute best to keep them away from both jewels, until we figure out how to kill them. Other wise, the universe will turn into god knows what. However.." Meta Knight paused that kept everyone intrested.

"However.. what?"

"There is one thing the jewels are lacking.. blood of a pure soul."

"A pure soul...?"

"Yes, but not just any pure soul, a specific soul only in their sense can see," explained Meta Knight,"Only the feelings of the two star warriors fell into the jewels. They need to obtain the blood of a particular person with a pure soul in order to bring such feelings into power. That must have been the person they were mentioning to Cheif Borun. We need to search for that person, but we have no way of finding he or she."

The people kept quiet to think about the situation for a second. They were waiting for Meta Knight to speak again.

"Ribbon, we're keeping in contact with your planet right now to keep in touch with whats happening there. They're going to do their best to protect the area the temple is hidden at. Everyone here, I will place the Fate star in a safe place. Until then, stay aware."

All of them agreed as they left the meeting. You could hear them talking about all sorts of information Meta Knight just spat on while on their way out.

"Kick it over here!" Bun, Rick, and a few other cappies were playing Soccer in the breezy morning field while Kirby watched under a big shady tree. Kirby smiled and enjoyed watching the game.

All of a sudden he saw Ribbon walking towards towards the soccer game. Shortly afterwards he noticed that she was actually walking towards him. Only 3 inches away, she looked down at him.

"Can I sit next to you?"

Kirby looked up at her in a strange look. But he scooched over to give her space to sit anyways.

"So.. did you REALLY save my planet a long time ago?" she asked as she sat down.

Kirby had a startled look and blushed.

"Yes.."

She came closer to his face just a bit..

"Well, how come I can't remember it?"

Kirby didn't speak. She got him there. In a crazy way, he could feel that she believed him. It was as if even though she couldn't remember him, their bond had still been strong.

Ribbon bursted out laughing.

"I don't know why, but I feel like I've known you before.. I'm sorry, you must think I'm totally weird right now."

Kirby looked into her eyes and let out an adorable smile he always pulls off.

Ribbon stared at him, wondering.

"..You don't talk much, do you?"

"Nope." Kirby answered as he continued to watch the game. Ribbon joined him. They both sat there, feeling relaxed next to each other. It wasn't long until Fumu showed up for Bun.

"Bun!! Stop playing Soccer and get back home, Mom said you haven't finished your chores yet!"

"Aw, but Fumu, we just started. Can't you give me a few minutes?"

"No, she said right now. You're not supposed to be playing. You can play Soccer later after your chores are done."

Bun kicked the ball really hard into the goal as he left to finish his chores. Fumu looked around to see Kirby and Ribbon sitting together underneath the tree.

"Oh, hey Kirby!" She said as she walked over to greet them, getting ready to give Kirby a huge hug. Kirby could recognize by her body language that she wanted a hug, so he slowely got up and waited for her to grab a hold of him. She took Kirby and gave him a hug as he felt her large breasts against him.

"I told you Ribbon! Aren't we an adorable couple?" she said.

"Oh, yes, you were right. You guys look cute together." Kirby looked over to see that Ribbon was giving a sincere smile. This dissapointed Kirby. He was hoping she would show a hint of jealousy. It was like their past just got ran over, dead, and there was no sign of reviving it.

* * *

That night, when everyone was sleeping, there was still one that was awake. It was Meta Knight. He stood awake for hours, keeping an eye on the town on one of it's rooftops. It wasn't until around two a.m. when he heard a very loud noise coming from the forest. That was Meta Knight's que to check it out.


	6. Chapter 6: The hoax

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the ending of the original chapter 5 had been modified so that the vampire's introductions are in this one instead. Also, this will be the first time I am introducing two OCs to this story (Don't worry, there's just two.)**

**Enjoy and R&R.**

~ The Hoax ~

Fumu woke out of bed drowsily, hearing the siren coming from the forest. yellow and red lights sparked from outside the window. In her pajamas, she got out of bed and went to Bun's room, which was clean from yesterday.

"Bun.. did you hear that?" she asked whispering to Bun, who rolled over.

"Yeah.. it sounded like some kind of explosion."

"Let's go check it out. Could be the vampires." she said.

They weren't the only ones who heard it. EVERYONE did! One by one they came out of their houses. Several people from Cappy Town showed up. King Dedede and Escargoon drove in their vehicle towards the forest. Knuckle Joe and Rick hustled there as well. Kirby's house wasn't far from there, so of course he hurried there too.

Meta Knight found the two vampires near the enterance of the forest. They were up on a tall cliff, and it wasn't long until they spotted Meta Knight below. Kirby showed up and ran next to Meta Knight, all the Cappies following behind him along with King Dedede and Escargoon. Ribbon was in the crowd, but Kirby didn't notice.

"Hey, it's the vampires!!" shouted Bun.

On the cliff were two vampires, that looked like they were in their teen years. One was a boy, and the other was a girl, both with skin in a tint of purple, and long ears. They had red eyes, and black hair with blue streaks in them.

The boy had spikey hair and was wearing a shirt with a skull on it, a jacket,black pants(Well, most everything he was wearing was black!), and shoes. He also wore a large cape that was wrapped around him and covered most of his clothing, the ends of it in the shape of the ends of bat wings. His cape was actually a pair of bat wings, just like Meta Knight's cape. There was a gold eering pierced through one of his ears.

The girl had long gorgeous hair. She was wearing a strapless, short black dress with black stockings and boots. She had small black bat wings, that weren't a cape like the boy's. She had black gloves with holes cut out for her fingers, and wore purple lipstick. She was wearing heart-shaped earings.

Both of the vampires bared two sharp teeth out of their mouths.

"Hello, freaks." the boy said,"We're here to take what's ours, if you hand it over kindly we won't hurt you."

"No way! You're not getting anything from us!" shouted Bun. The male vampire just glared at him, making Bun shut up.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Asked King Dedede.

"Our purpose here is none of your concern, for now. But if you must know who we are.. I'm Erik. My sister here is Lucilia." he said ,"Now kindly give us the Fate Star."

"Never!" yelled Knuckle Joe.

"Fine, have it your way." said Meta knight.

"What?!" Every said at the same time.

Meta Knight turned around.

"If they want it, then we'll give it to them... or a fake one." he took out a piece of jeweley that looked just like the Fate Star. It had sapphire on it, the rock was in a form of a star, and there certianly was a tied ribbon on it, but it wasn't the Fate Star. "Here you go." he held it up for the vampires to see. Erik and Lucilia jumped off the cliff to get a closer look.

"Just like that? Thanks for cooperating with us. Now was that so hard?" Erik examined it's energy to make sure it wasn't a hoax. He could feel strong energy from the stone. Little did he know that it wasn't the energy of the real Fate Star. "Let's go." he told Lucilia.

"Right behind you."

Before they flew off, he took one look at Ribbon, staring into her eyes, then left. Ribbon felt just a little uncomfortable.

Meta Knight laughed.

"Foolish kids. It amazes me that they look for such strong power yet they can't even comprehend it enough to recognize a fake jewel."

"Um, Meta Knight? What good will it do to give them that fake jewel? They're just gunna come back and attack us.." asked Knuckle Joe.

"I put something in that stone." he said,"Let's just say we won't hear from them in awhile."

Everyone felt a little relieved, but didn't really believe the fact that the vampires wouldn't bother them again. As Cappies left, and King Dedede and Escargoon drove back to the castle, Kirby decided to stay with Meta Knight to make sure the night was staying peaceful. Meta Knight looked down at the ground.

"I'm not sure how long that will keep them away." he admitted. Kirby looked at him and frowned. He turned around to see Ribbon, Knuckle Joe, and Rick talking and laughing. He joined in to see what the jokes were about.

"Bye, see you tomarrow!" said Ribbon as she was walking away.

"Wait.. Ribbon!" shouted Kirby, a few feet away. Knuckle Joe and Rick were staring at him. Ribbon turned around, wondering what he was gunna say. He never talked much.

"..Can I walk you home?" Knuckle Joe tried not to laugh. Rick had smiled. Ribbon was in a bit of shock.

"Well it's in the middle of the night and there ARE vampires lurking.." Kirby added. Ribbon stared at him for a few seconds thinking, then smiled and nodded.

"Sure, Kirby." Kirby's feelings danced in his mind. It was the first time she showed up that she actually said his name with respect!

Knuckle Joe and Rick watched the two walk to the castle, fading in sight.

It wasn't until a few minutes walking under the moonlight together that they realized they had a lot more in common than they thought. The same likes (food being one of them!), dislikes, and hobbies.

"Hard to believe we won't talk again after getting rid of those two vampires.." Ribbon mentioned suddenly, frowning. Kirby didn't think about that. It was sad. He could always visit her on his warpstar, right? He thrashed the idea because he thought it would be awkward to visit Ripple Star just for Ribbon.

"The stars are pretty tonight." she said. They looked up at the dark blueish-purple sky. Several stars were up on display. The cresent moon shining brightly. All of a sudden, a shooting star passed by.

"Well, we'd still be under the same sky, right?" said Ribbon. Kirby didn't like the idea of just living under the same sky. But it wasn't so bad.. almost.

* * *

Flying in the air, Erik and Lucilia head to their galaxy in exitement. Pretty soon, everything will be theirs. Erik let his sister Lucilia hold the "jewel" for awhile.

"It's so beautiful. This contains the end of my days of being some rag doll." said Lucilia.

"Nevermind that. Do you realize how much we could rule with both jewels together and alive again? This could mean the beginning of not just a new world, but a new universe as we speak. We can control everything. Do anything we please. The laws of the universe could be in our hands. We could change history. This is REALLY big."

"Yeah Erik, but with that comes huge responsibility, with just one snap of our fingers the entire universe could split apart and life will no longer exist. Including us."

"You're right." he said, "Can I see the jewel again?" Lucilia handed over the jewel to her brother. Suddenly he noticed something wasn't right. The stone turned into an explosion and revealed a spiky poisionous garlic plant.

"Crap.." murmured Erik as the poision pinned into him.

"No! Erik!" she looked at him in shock. The stench of the garlic plant rose towards Lucilia and infested inside her body. Both vampires fell down, landing in a far away lake.

It was still night time, and of course, the lake was freezing. It was a pain for them to swim back to land, considering the garlic was still stuck to Erik. Lucilia Got out of the lake first, hair completely drenched like a drowned rat. She helped her brother out of the lake.

"They will pay.." she said.

"Damn right they will. Augh.." both were still feeling the pain of the poisionous garlic around them.

"They have star warriors on their side though.. the same people who killed Nightmare. On Ripple Star, the light of that crystal is preventing us from progressing any further there as well. We've lost a lot of our strength. How can we possibly win?"

Erik thought for a moment, and began to smile.

"Lucilia, do you still know how to shapeshift?" Lucilia thought about it. She did, in fact, she pulled it off very well. At that point she knew what Erik had in mind, and smiled as well.

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7: Feelings

**Thanks so much for the reviews. =] Enjoy.**

~ Chapter 7: Feelings ~

The next day, Cappies were in the village as usual, helping themselves to some peace once again. Fumu and Kirby were walking together in the lovely fields.

"I know we haven't been spending much time together lately. So, wanna go out for dinner tonight?" she asked. Kirby paused for a moment, thinking about the idea.

_Meh._ He thought. However, maybe going out to dinner for once would make him like her more again, so he said yes.

"I promise I will make it up to you," she said slowly as he stared at her in lust.

"Kirby!" shouted a voice from behind. It was Knuckle Joe running towards them along with Rick following behind.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are we interrupting something?" he asked. Fumu and Kirby just stared at each other and blushed.

"Anyways, you gotta check it out! The village is holding some sort of contest and only the strongest will win!"

"What? Are they fighting at the village?" asked Fumu.

"You'll see. Come on!!" said Rick. Fumu followed Rick to the village.

"You too Kirby!" shouted Rick.

Kirby was about to follow Rick until Knuckle Joe's voice stopped him.

"So, are you going to tell me what's goin on with you and Ribbon?" he said smiling. Kirby looked stunned. How could he think such a thing?! He wasn't CHEATING on Fumu.. not at all.

"There is nothing between us," said Kirby. He started walking again until Knuckle Joe blocked his way.

"Stop lying, Kirby. I know you like her," Knuckle Joe continued on again, "But that's okay. That means if you get with her, Fumu will be single! Unless, of course.. you're not planning on telling Fumu."

Kirby blushed in deep red.

"Of course I would break up with Fumu first!"

"So you admit you like Ribbon," Knuckle Joe kept stalling him there.

"She's not interested, Knuckle Joe.." said Kirby as he sighed. Knuckle Joe began to laugh.

"I'm sure she might. If she couldn't stand you, she wouldn't have let you walk her to the castle last night," said Knuckle Joe, "but then again, what do I know? I'm single myself. Let's go back to the village. Don't worry about it, Kirby."

* * *

At the plaza were several Cappies in a large circle watching two citizens competing in a game determining strength. They were lifting giant weights in this event. Knuckle Joe and Kirby showed up at the plaza, looking at the two struggling for stamina.

"And the winner of this round is Chief Borun!" said a Cappy into the microphone. Everyone shouted and cheered. "All right, who are the next two contestants?"

"Wait, what's the prize?" asked a Cappy.

"The prize is a FREE month-time supply of gourmet food!" said the Cappy yelling into the microphone. Kirby jumped up and shouted.

"Food!?!" he quickly ran up to participate. King Dedede was in the crowd with Escargoon laughing.

"Ahahaha! I'm gunna enter and get me some food! Kirby don't stand a chance against me," King Dedede walked up with Kirby smirking at him.

"Now, the next category is.." said the Cappy as he drew out a strip of paper from a hat another was holding, "..wrestling!" Everyone yelled as the match begun.

"Wrestling? King Dedede will destroy Kirby," said Ribbon.

"Don't be so sure, Ribbon," said Fumu next to her smiling, "Kirby is pretty strong!"

Kirby inhaled a blue wrestling belt someone was carrying for him and turned into throw Kirby. King Dedede showed off his erm.. muscles and with that they began to fight.

Kirby tried to throw King Dedede, but of course he was too big. King Dedede tried to grab him but he kept running.

"What an interesting wrestling match.." said the Cappy into the microphone.

All of a sudden, something totally unexpected happened. Chasing Kirby, King Dedede tripped on a stick on the ground. Kirby stopped and turned around to see King Dedede lying there. Quickly, he ran up to him and grabbed him by his foot. Kirby slowly lifted him up and threw him at the plaza tree. Everyone gasped and cheered as he had easily taken on King Dedede.

Ribbon's eyes sparkled as she saw Kirby's strength.

"Wow, didn't know he could be that powerful," she said.

"Now, who are our next challengers?" asked the announcer Cappy in the mic.

Everyone went silence and backed away. Of course they didn't want to end up facing with Kirby. He was clearly a powerful star warrior. No one else could defeat Nightmare EVER like him. It was only natural that other had refused such a challenge.

"Nobody..? Then, I guess the victor is Kirby!"

Everyone cheered once again for their pink hero. Kirby jumped in happiness as he walked toward the announcer. The announcer happily handed Kirby over the gift card.

"Here you go, Kirby. A free month supply of food for Chef Kawasaki's SPECIAL menu," he said, "enjoy!"

Kirby jumped in overwhelming joy as he ran back to Fumu.

"Hey, Kirby, maybe we could eat some of that free food you won tonight on our date," she said, "but then again, you would probably eat that month supply of food all in an hour!"

Kirby laughed. He agreed that it would be nice to eat the gourmet prize food he won on their date for that night. They walked together away from the village.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" asked Ribbon.

"Cya later, Ribbon. Kirby and I have a date tonight!" Fumu turned around and smiled, winking.

"Oh, okay. See you guys." Ribbon waved and smiled back. Her smile quickly faded away when they stopped looking at her.

_Gee, they sure like each other._ She thought. As crazy as it sounded, she was dissapointed that Kirby was going out with her. It seemed like Kirby and Ribbon were so much alike. Oh well. Wait.. was she falling for him?!

_..No._ Ribbon thought, shaking her head. _I don't like him like that. He doesn't like me. End of story._

* * *

That night at Chef Kawasaki's restauraunt was kind of quiet. Some people were there filling a few tables, but what made it quiet was that Kirby and Fumu had reservations reserved in the other room seperate from everyone else.

The windows filled clear crystal moonlight into the room, and candles were all over the tables and near the windows. Plants were located at the center of the room, all in a healthy green. Slow music was playing in the background of the restauraunt.

Kirby and Fumu were sitting at one of the tables in the back, gazing into each others' eyes. They were waiting for their food to arrive on their plates. The calm silence broke once Fumu began to speak.

"So, Kirby. I was thinking, and decided that I'm going to put off volunteering for the gift shop so I can be with you at the night of the festival."

"Really? Are you sure about that?" asked Kirby in shock.

"Well, yeah. Because I miss hanging out with you," she said as she looked out the window, "besides, there's plenty of other times I can help around town. There's always have been."

_Sounds like she really missed me._ Thought Kirby. He looked down on the table. He was fearing that Fumu might like him a little TOO much. It was as if he sensed she was going to say those three words any second. Thankfully, at that point, Chef Kawasaki came in the room with their food.

* * *

It got later, and the night grew eerier by the minute. Nobody wanted to stay outside alone in the middle of the night, in case the vampires would return. Those Cappies, in this case, were smart.

"You ready?" asked Erik. Next to him was a transformed Lucilia.

"Sure," responded Lucilia, who had taken the form of a red-headed human.

"Now, make sure you target the star warrior specializing in unarmed combat. He looks like a perv.." said Erik, "and make sure, you do NOT get cought by Meta Knight."


	8. Chapter 8: Just lust

~ Chapter 8: Just Lust ~

Knuckle Joe was inside King Dedede's castle that same night, sneaking around for the fun of it. He enjoyed seeing King Dedede angry. He walked around the quiet, empty halls, searching for ways to mess around with him. Knuckle Joe walked inside a room filled with antiques and all things Dedede. He looked at the comfy pink couch in the center of the room, thinking about sitting on it. The TV was off, so it must mean that the room is free from any life for now.

Just when he was about to sit on it, Knuckle Joe felt a vibe that someone was in the room with him. He turned around and saw a girl standing there looking at him. The girl had dark red-ish hair, and sparkling green eyes. Her shirt and skirt were both slightly torn for some reason. This disguise was none other than Lucilia underneath.

For a few seconds, they looked at each other and blushed.

"Oh, hello.." said Lucilia kindly.

"I haven't seen you around before. Who are you?" asked Knuckle Joe.

"Me? I'm um.. Mindy," she said, lying, "I traveled here from far away in search of something. Please, can you help me find it?"

"Um.. what kind of item are you looking for?"

"It's a special jewel that has strong power. I need it to revive my village. We were attacked by a group of monsters. They're counting on me to save everyone."

Knuckle Joe gave her a look in suspicion. Was she talking about the Fate Star..? Even so, he looked into her eyes, giving into her lust she held.

"I think I might know what you're talking about. Follow me."

They walked through the castle halls, Knuckle Joe trying to make sure Meta Knight wouldn't catch them. He would be furious if he found out Knuckle Joe was showing her the Fate Star.

"Almost there.." said Knuckle Joe as they were walking through the castle gardens. They stopped at a random wall. Knuckle Joe stamped his foot on a nearby rock, which caused the ground to shake and revealed an underground passageway. They walked down the stairs and reached to an iron door. Knuckle Joe pressed a few buttons on it, placed his hand on the identifier for about five seconds, then the door opened quickly.

The two entered a dark room with a few weapons in the back. In the center of the room, however, the table was glowing brightly. He opened the chest on the table with a key hidden underneath the entrance rug to reveal the dreaded Fate Star.

"Is this what you were talking about?"

Mindy's eyes sparkled in greedy thoughts as she reached out for the Fate Star.

"Yes, this is it! I only need a portion of it's energy, so you can keep it.." she slowly took out a bottle, then smiled. All of a sudden, Knuckle Joe was knocked to the ground when a spark of thunder hit his back.

"Ouch!" he shouted, getting up. He saw Erik hovering in the air, gripping the Fate Star in his hands. The power of the Fate star sparkled around him.

"Stupid star warrior," said Erik, "now this power is ours!" he laughed with Mindy standing there looking at Knuckle Joe in a sympathetic way.

"No.. I can't believe I was tricked!" shouted Knuckle Joe.

"I can," Erik said laughing more, "you star warriors are too predictable. Come on, Lucil." he grabbed Mindy as she started hovering in the air with him. They flew lightning fast out of the underground room before Knuckle Joe could get a chance to fight. Although, he could've sworn he saw Lucilia look back.

Knuckle Joe fell to his knees as he realized what he just did. He practically gave the Fate Star to the vampires, and why? For the evil heart of a girl he didn't know. Her lust was like a power. Something someone like Knuckle Joe would give in to.

* * *

"Yes, Yes!!" Erik shouted while laughing. He was testing the Fate Star to make sure it was the real deal this time. It was, and with it, he already started blasting several trees around the fields of Cappy Town. A blue fish in a pond nearby dove up to see what was the commotion. He watched the insane vampire destroy trees in sight.

"That kid's got some issues." he said.

* * *

Meta Knight was watching. He saw those vampires, destroying the trees. This made him angry. How in the world did they get inside the secret passageway?

_These kids are smarter than I thought._ Thinking to himself. Even Meta Knight wouldn't stand a chance against those vampires and the Fate Star alone. It was time to investigate.

Meta Knight showed up at the secret passageway at the castle which appeared to be open still. He walked inside to see Knuckle Joe on the ground.

"How did they get the Fate Star?" asked Meta Knight straight forward. Knuckle Joe got up and looked at him, kinda afraid of what to say.

"The female.. she got to me." said Knuckle Joe. Meta Knight didn't say anything. He was too filled with frustration inside. His eyes began to glow red. Knuckle Joe didn't say anymore either, he was too ashamed of himself.

Quiet struck Ripple Star. No one but fairy soldiers stood outside switching job shifts while protecting the castle. Some of them were dozing off while standing there. Yup, pretty boring. Until the two vampires showed up.

An explosion and dust overwhelmed outside of the castle. It was about ten seconds the fairies were blind and coughing until the smoke cleared up. To their surprise, the vampires were back. The princess woke up after hearing such a violent explosion. She looked out the window in horror to see Erik and Lucilia ready to attack her soldiers. She quickly ran out of her room and up the stairs still in her pajamas, fetching the crystal. She ran back downstairs and out of the castle, carrying the huge crystal.

"Not on my watch!" she said. With that, she threw the crystal violently into the air, sending a beam of light straight toward them. Erik gave an evil grin.

"Not this time," he held out the Fate Star in his hand which glowed light all around them. The princess looked at the jewel in shock. The crystal's beam had been reflected by the Fate Star, sending the explosion back at her and her soldiers. They were thrown against the castle walls and into the grass in pain.

Erik and Lucilia quickly flew inside the castle, searching for the Harmony Star using the Fate Star's power.

Fairy soldiers laid there outside on the ground still. The princess awoke from unconsciousness, struggling to get up, but couldn't. Inside her pajama pockets was an electronic device that turned on and started ringing. She mustered the strength to lift her arm and press the answering button.

"Hello? Princess? Are you there? Answer me," said Meta Knight on the other line, "Listen, you need to get everyone out of the castle right away-"

"I know, Meta Knight... I know."

The princess dropped the device to the ground, fainting again.

"Hello? Princess?"


	9. Chapter 9: Back to war

~ Chapter 9: Back to war ~

"Are you sure it's in this castle?" asked Lucilia as they were running quickly up the stairs.

"Oh, I'm sure, alright. I can feel it's energy getting closer," they walked passed a room of a sleeping fairy. Erik stopped and smiled. He held out the Fate Star and started blasting every room they walked by for the fun of it. You could hear screams and cries layering each other as they distanced the rooms.

The Fate Star began pouring bright light as they stopped at a wall, "This is it? I bet they have a hidden passageway for this jewel as well," he smirked. He looked around and spotted a brighter colored brick on the ground that was a different shade than the others. He stamped the brick with his foot, "Too easy."

The wall shook and slid open. Erik and Lucilia walked through the hidden hall and blasted the iron door that requested identification. They ran into a dark, sparkly room, a table in the center of the room with a glowing chest just like the other one.

"Now, the key.." mumbled Erik looking around the room, "Ah, screw it, we'll just blast this thing open."

With a struck of light, the Fate Star hit the chest and made it break to several pieces. The Harmony Star lied there on the table, glowing brighter than ever. It was a pink heart with a ribbon tied on it, along with an amethyst jewel in the center.

"This is it.. the Harmony Star."

* * *

Erik rushed outside the castle, Lucilia trying to catch up to him. He held both up in excitement. "At long last, both are together!" he held the two gleaming jewels up. Both started beaming pink and gold light from each other. The clear night sky was no longer clear and shining from the night stars. Unnatural, dark clouds quickly began forming in the sky. Thunder began striking. The sky itself around the clouds turned into a mix of dark red.

The princess awoke again and looked at the light which shined in Erik's hands.

"This can't be happening.."

* * *

That morning when Kirby woke up, he immediately noticed something strange about today. He looked out the window and saw that the morning sky wasn't as bright. It was a light blue color with a tint of gray, and it seemed like the fields were all shaded. The sun was not there to greet him today. This wouldn't seem strange if there were rainclouds out, but there wasn't. In fact, there was not a cloud in sight.

Kirby opened the door to feel the fresh breeze. That is, that's what he thought. He realized that there was no wind out today. The fields were very quiet.

"Kirby!" Rick shouted his name. Kirby saw him running towards him, "You need to come to the plaza.. now. It's extremely important," he said catching his breath.

"What happened?" Kirby asked, wondering what was going on.

"It's the vampires.. they returned here last night. Meta Knight thinks they have both jewels now."

_What?!_ Thought Kirby. How could the jewels possibly been stolen, and by two teenagers? They were hidden in high security. That would explain the eerie day, though. They rushed to the plaza as fast as their feet could run.

When they got there, Meta Knight was there on a large stone, talking to the towns people about the situation.

"A certain person who's name shall not be mentioned has opened the hidden passageway for the vampires."

"What?! Who could possibly do such a thing?!" cried one of the Cappies. All of them started whispering and turning heads, extremely worried.

"I just got a hold of the princess of Ripple Star last night.. she fainted over the phone. When it reconnected, she told me what had happened. The vampires took the Harmony Star as well."

Panics flew from the plaza more than ever.

"What!?" shouted Ribbon, who got up from the plaza bench, "do you know if the princess is okay?! What about the other fairies?"

Meta Knight shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no. She never responded since then. We're trying to find out soon, though."

Ribbon looked down and sighed.

"What do you suggest we do, sir Meta Knight?" asked Chief Borun.

Meta Knight closed his eyes and turned away.

"I'm afraid we have no choice but to go at war again."

Everyone gasped and started talking very loudly to each other.

"Calm down, everyone. There is still hope. We still have a lot of hope, actually. They have a lot of power, and can heal their energy, too. But there is still no way they can completely control the universe and alternate people and history. In order to complete their power to cause great destruction, they still need the blood of the person with a pure heart, who is not a star warrior. The Fate and Harmony Star have a difficult time tracking this person down because their heart is too pure for the two negative jewels to be attracted to. All we need to do is find this pure hearted person, protect him or her from the vampires, and finish those two off once and for all with our army," he looked at everyone, then continued talking some more, "In spare time, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, a few other people and I, have repaired the Halberd and created the Halberd 2.0 in case something else dangerous would happen. Now, to find that pure hearted person will be easy. We have a lot of good hearts, don't we? Our vibes would attract other good hearted people to visiting this village. We can use a heart radar my father built a long time ago to find this person,"

He took out a device that had an arrow on it. Everyone gazed at the star warrior's device.

"It needs to be recharged every three hours. It can scan three hearts per three hours. Don't ask me why it only scans three, this device was made way ahead of it's time. Now, let's start by scanning three of you. Who wants to be scanned?"

Several people raised their hands up in excitement. Each wanted to know that they had a pure heart, and to feel special, but at the same time feared that the vampires would target them for being pure.

First, Meta Knight walked up to a small, cute Cappy kid raising his hand in the front. Kids have pure hearts, right?

Meta Knight held the pure heart tracker in front of him, but the kid was not a match.

After wards, he held the tracker out to another child. That kid was not a match either.

"Meta Knight, try the tracker on me!" shouted Fumu, raising her hand up in the air. Meta Knight walked over to her, looking at the tracker. The arrow pointed to the word "NEGATIVE". Meta Knight sighed.

"It's a negative," he said, "we'll have to recharge it and try again later."

Fumu frowned. Everyone was a bit surprised. A kind, smart person like her, indeed did not have a pure heart.

Before Meta Knight left, he once again told the villagers to be careful, and not to wonder too far out of Cappy Town.

"Wait, do you know where Knuckle Joe is?" Kirby asked to Meta Knight. He didn't answer, he just looked at him and sighed, then proceeded out of the plaza. Rick looked at Kirby and frowned.

"Sorry Kirby, there's been some rumors going around that Knuckle Joe was the one who opened the door to the vampires."

* * *

The day grew by, and eventually the sky became even more unnatural. The sky became less gray, but pretty soon everyone noticed a huge, red spot in the sky. It grew bigger each hour, and pretty soon something fell from the sky.


	10. Chapter 10: Captured

**This is going to be the last chapter I post for this story for awhile. This is because I'm working on posting another story, and I really haven't been feeling like posting more. Don't worry, I won't abandon this story.**

**A quick warning that this chapter does contain some abuse.**

**Enjoy.**

~ Chapter 10: Captured ~

"What is that?" asked a Cappy as several villagers started gathering up, looking at the huge object hanging in the sky. It was like nothing they've seen before. It was hovering like a ship, but it wasn't a ship. Half of it was in the shaped of an outlined half heart. The other side was in the shape of an outlined half star. Spikes covered the heart shaped side. The star side shined like a gem. This strange object drew closer to them.

"Gah! Someone get Meta Knight and Kirby!" one of them shouted.

* * *

Meta Knight, Kirby, Fumu, Bun, Blade Knight, Sword Knight, Rick, and Ribbon all ran quickly to the fields. They gasped as they saw the black aura object spark in the sky.

"Meta Knight, do you know what that is?" asked Fumu.

"Yes.. it is Disaster Star. The combined form of Fate and Harmony Star."

The Disaster Star was about half the size of Meta Knight's Halberd ship. Standing on the Disaster Star's edge was Erik and Lucilia laughing.

"We finally have the two jewels together. However, we have one thing missing.." Erik looked down at the Cappies, searching for who might by the pure hearted person. He jumped down, and one by one he started picking up Cappies and thrusting his arm into their hearts.

"Hmm.. that one's not it." he dropped a Cappy who was in pain.

Meta Knight in anger, stood up to him.

"Stop this at once!" he shouted, "you foolish kid, you don't think we can't fight you back?" he drew out his sword.

"Don't make me laugh. Your sword is nothing compared to the power I have." he held out his hands looking for his next target. He then spotted Ribbon who was at this point, pretty freaked out.

"Well, hello there. Don't move honey, this will just hurt a bit," he smiled and reached out for her heart. Kirby in shock, saw he was going after Ribbon. He jumped and pushed Erik away, protecting Ribbon.

"Kirby..?" she whispered.

"Oh, so I see. You want to protect your little girlfriend." said Erik.

Fumu looked at Erik angry. She stamped her foot in a stubborn way.

"She's not his girlfriend!" she huffed. Erik only laughed.

"Okay, then. Well I guess the fairy is up for grabs. Watch everyone, and observe what the Distaster Star can do." Erik lifted his hands up, black aura surrounding them. An earthquake shook the entire fields, everyone screaming. Nobody could notice the bright flash in the sky, they could only worry about what Erik could be doing. Below the Disaster Star, a dark ship began forming. It was even bigger than Meta Knight's Halberd, iron plates covering it. The Disaster Star lifted in the air as it formed, and once finished, it landed on the very top of the ship. This large ship began hovering even higher into the air, drifting away from Cappy Town.

"Introducing Disaster Star 2.0," he said, "and now, to claim my prize." he raised one of his hands, dark aura blasting at Kirby. He was sent flying into a near by tree.

"No, Kirby!" cried Fumu.

Erik smirked and grabbed a hold of Ribbon by the waist.

"Hey, put me down!!" she shouted. Meta Knight attempted to hit Erik several times with his sword, but failed from Erik's Dark magic-like shield. Erik gripping Ribbon tightly, flew to the Disaster Star 2.0 laughing.

Kirby, barely getting up, ran back to the group.

"No! Ribbon!" he shouted. He looked up at the sky, sad, but pretty soon turned very angry. He turned around to Meta Knight.

"Get the Halberd," he said, "now."

Meta Knight nodded. He told all the Cappies and citizens who were assigned for the war to get ready and be armed. Him, Blade Knight, and Sword Knight rushed to where they kept the Halberd, eager to fly off to reach the Disaster Star.

_This was it._ Thought Kirby. Once he obtained Ribbon again, he would tell her how he felt. That was his plan. He wasn't sure, however, what he was going to do about Fumu. Of course, there are tons of citizens of Cappy Town who would love to date her. Even his friends wanted to. The only thing was he was afraid of breaking her heart, or her to be angry and would never want to talk to him again. He was sure this would happen, she was so attached to him.

"Erik, prepare to be defeated!"

* * *

Knuckle Joe was walking away from the castle, looking down. He felt so bad for letting everyone down, he was actually afraid to show his face to the entire village.

"Her home town was attacked.. how could I fall for such a cheesy story!" he suddenly looked up at the sky and saw a big dark figure. He rushed to see a far away Disaster Star 2.0. In curiosity, he decided to follow this ship. He wasn't really wanted in Cappy Town at the moment anyways, right?

* * *

Erik lunged his hand into Ribbon's heart, digging through her thoughts and memories while she was in pain.

He dug through some of her past moments together with other fairies, when she traveled around picking flowers, nothing special. Then he dug deeper, and discovered something he did not want to see.

_After beating 02, a celebration was held inside the princess's castle. A very young Ribbon leaned down to kiss Kirby on the cheek._

Angry, Erik punched Ribbon in the face, making her fall and hit the wall. The ribbon on her head which was covered in blood by the time the abuse was over, barely became loose from her hair. Struggling from her tears, she didn't notice the withdrawal of her ribbon until Erik grabbed it from the ground. Ribbon got up and wiped the blood off her face.

"Give it back you jerk!"

"Not after I knew that you kissed Kirby."

Ribbon looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about? I never kissed Kirby. How do you know his name?"

"Don't act stupid. I dug into your heart. I know you kissed him those several years ago.

_What?_ She thought. _How could this be true?_

Erik smirked and dropped the bloody ribbon out of the ship's door. It blew out of sight to the grounds of Dream Land.

* * *

The sun began setting. Well, the sun wasn't there, but that's what the sky looked like. Knuckle Joe walked along the path through the grassy fields, a little more healthy looking since the Disaster Star 2.0 left. He was pretty much out of Cappy Town and was just wondering around the direction the Disaster Star 2.0 went since he was bored.

Something cought his attention on a bush. There was a very dark red ribbon laying on it. As he got a closer look, he noticed the dark red was actually blood. He examined it, and as a matter of fact, recognized it. It looked strangely a lot like Ribbon's that she wore on her head.

* * *

"What is this?" asked Meta Knight as the bloody ribbon was shown in front of him.

"I found it on a bush.." Knuckle Joe said showing it to him, still nervous about talking to him.

"A bush?" he gazed at the blood on it and took out the heart tracking device. The device began making loud noises, the arrow pointing to the very right. Meta Knight looked shocked.

"Oh no.. the one with the pure heart. It's Ribbon."


	11. Chapter 11: Sparks flying

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! I really appreciate them. I know I said I was going to take a break from this one for awhile, but I liked the last chapter so much, and had more ideas, so I just had to write another. Enjoy!**

~ Chapter 11: Sparks flying ~

Meta Knight ordered everyone to get ready. This was it, the new and improved Halberd was ready to launch. Rick, the star warriors, and Cappies who were brave filled the ship and prepared for take off. Meta Knight was at the steering wheel, ready to destroy the vampires once and for all. Forgiving Knuckle Joe, Meta Knight allowed him to board the ship, but Knuckle Joe could tell he was still angry at him. All they had to do.. was wait for Kirby.

His girlfriend Fumu tried everything to get him to stay. She was worried that he would get hurt. Or maybe, that wasn't the reason..?

"Kirby, you realize you will die."

Kirby didn't care.

"Kirby, I swear I'll never sleep with you again if you go out there."

Kirby didn't care.

"Kirby, if you don't go, I'll make you a delicious watermelon pie with star sprinkles, strawberries, and whip cream."

Sounded tasty, but Kirby didn't care.

"Stop trying to get me to stay. Geez, I'm a star warrior. It's my job to protect Pop Star, even if it means dying. And you've never slept with me before anyways. I can make a pie myself."

"You might not care if you die, but how would you think I feel if you did? You are so selfish! I promise if you don't go I will sleep with you tonight. You don't have to waste your time making the pie."

"Fumu, I'm still going no matter what you say. Besides.. what would happen to Ribbon? She's captured and who knows what they will do to her.."

That was it. Fumu stamped her foot again and pouted.

"All you care about is Ribbon. Stop taking your mind on her, she's a person you barely know. But me, Kirby.." Fumu began putting her hands in Kirby's. She knelt down and looked into is eyes, "I've known you ever since you appeared here in Cappy Town. I took care of you. I looked after you. I loved you. What have you done to repay me? Nothing. And now you're choosing that fairy's side over mine. Why can't you forget about her?!"

Angry, Kirby pulled away from Fumu and backed away.

"I've known Ribbon for a long time. She just doesn't remember me.. and this isn't just about her. What about the entire universe at stake? Stop being so jealous. I'm leaving." Kirby began toward the door.

"Don't think I'm going to pray for your safety," she said as he left, "And I hope that backstabbing bitch suffers."

Kirby heard that last line. He heard everything crystal clear. He couldn't stay with someone he had no feelings for, or someone who hurt his friends. Quickly, he ran toward the castle, where he would rush to the Halberd and hopefully finish this war.

* * *

"What took you so long?" asked Meta Knight who saw Kirby running toward him. Meta Knight was waiting out of the Halberd for Kirby at this point.

"I had to take care of something. Let's hurry up and get this done."

Meta Knight nodded. They ran inside the ship.

Halberd was released from the large basement underneath the castle's fountain. They began flying over Cappy Town, and pretty soon over other green areas of Dreamland. It wasn't long until they saw the Disaster Star 2.0 hovering in the air. As usual, dark aura was glowing around it, and the sky was always gray or red when it was near, so it wasn't hard to spot.

"Kirby.. I have to tell you something." said Meta Knight quietly, hands still on the steering wheel.

"What is it?"

"Don't be alarmed, but.. Ribbon has a pure heart."

"What?! How could you know?!" Kirby shouted, jumping.

"Knuckle Joe found a bloody ribbon in a bush. We examined it and-"

"..A bloody ribbon?!? So that might mean.."

"Yes. I'm sorry Kirby," a short pause came to the conversation. Meta Knight looked up and assured, "But, it looks like they haven't torn up the universe yet. We might not be too late. She might be alive."

Kirby agreed.

"I guess you're right. Let's sneak attack them."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that. We're too close to sight. Let's just start attacking before they get the first move."

They both nodded. Meta Knight began firing with the cannons. They hit the Disaster Star, but it looked like it didn't do much damage. The cannons had to be fired at the heart of the ship, which was

obviously the top where the Fate and Harmony Star collided.

"Aim for the top of their ship!" shouted Meta Knight. Star warriors, and even some Cappies began running toward the outside edges of Halberd and started shooting powerful arrows toward top of the Disaster Star.

Kirby jumped outside along with his warpstar, and began flying near the Disaster Star, careful about not getting hit by one of Meta Knight's cannons or the arrows being shot. He flew very close to the Disaster Star, and spotted the two vampires on top of the ship.

"They're attacking us." said Lucilia.

"Just run inside and get the others. The Disaster Star will blast these idiots and their pathetic ship to dust." Erik noticed Kirby on his warpstar hovering above him looking at him.

"Oh, hey there. Looking for your girlfriend? Too bad. I'll just cut you in pieces."

Erik raised his hand in the air as several dark knives formed and all aimed at Kirby. They chased him through the sky for a minute until Kirby heard Knuckle Joe shouting at him from outside on one of Halberd's ledges. He had a small sword in his hand and waved it in the air.

"Kirby! Take this!"

Kirby flew toward Knuckle Joe as he threw the sword towards Kirby. Kirby inhaled it and transformed into sword Kirby.

Kirby swished the sword in his hand, repelling each knife that descended at him.

"Not bad, star warrior. But you're still hopeless." Erik smirked and raised his hand up again, this time the top of the Disaster Star looked like it was getting ready to charge some sort of powerful beam.

Kirby gulped.

Suddenly the Disaster Star stopped charging the beam. It began spurting out electricity sparks instead.

"Huh?" Erik turned around and saw Ribbon smiling, holding a hammer in her hands and covered in blood, a bow absent from her hair.

"Hi Kirby."


	12. Chapter 12: Getting you back

~ Chapter 12: Getting you Back ~

Kirby's eyes shined. Meta Knight was right, she was still alive! Despite the blood on her clothes and face, she still seemed to be healthy. The first thing he wanted to do was give Ribbon back her bow. Unfortunately, he could tell that couldn't be done until the vampires were defeated.

"What? How did you get here?" shouted Erik.

"Your guards are stupid."

Angry, Erik snatched the hammer away from her. She began backing away until she was at the edge of the ship.

"Ribbon! Jump!" Ribbon looked behind her shoulder and saw Kirby on his warpstar, waving. Without any second thoughts, she jumped off the ship. With her wings, she slowly flew toward Kirby, who grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the warpstar. They both smiled at each other for the fact that they were reunited.. even if they just had to be friends.

Meta Knight knew this was the perfect chance to aim for the heart of the ship. He charged one of Halberd's beams which hit the very top of the Disaster Star.

"Nice try." Erik used the Disaster Star's power to reflect the beam. It hit Halberd greatly, and unfortunately, a chip of Kirby's warpstar as well. The great impact knocked over both Kirby and Ribbon off the warpstar. Ribbon mustered the strength to fly to one of Halberd's ledges next to Knuckle Joe and Rick, but noticed that Kirby could not hover there. Instead, the hit looked like it knocked him out. He fell through the clouds in the sky along with his warpstar, descending toward the ground.

"Kirby! no!" horrified, she attempted to drop down as well to try to catch him, but Knuckle Joe tugged her arm to assure that falling to the ground with him wouldn't help.

Pretty soon, everyone noticed smoke coming from Halberd, and started screaming as the ship was ready to go down as well. Meta Knight was struggling to steer, but the Halberd at this point was going to crash no matter what. Constantly shaking, as if the Halberd was having an earthquake, it slowly dropped.

Lucilia appeared in front of Ribbon using the power of the Disaster Star.

"We're not done with you yet, hun." she said. She raised up her well pedicured hands and grabbed Ribbon with sharp shadow claws.

"Put me down!" shouted Ribbon angrily, trying to get out of her grip. Without second thoughts, Knuckle Joe grabbed Ribbon's waist, trying to pull her back to Halberd. Lucilia's power was too strong. She pulled both Ribbon and Knuckle Joe off the Halberd. Rick ran over in panic.

"Wait! Knuckle Joe, you idiot!"

The Halberd began crashing down.

* * *

Kirby had awoken to see himself surrounded by cloudy dust blowing in the wind. His chipped warpstar spotted lying on a small boulder. The sky was very dark and cloudy. Kirby slowly got up and picked up his sword which was in the rocks. His eyes widened as he saw at least a mile away from him was a huge castle. It wasn't innocent looking like Dedede's, not in the slightest. It was a pitch black color with thorns sticking out of the towers. Strangely, there were dark, sharp roots sticking out of the ground. Dark shadows surrounded it and it's half-heart, half-star shaped top.

_This is none other than the work of the Disaster Star. _Thought Kirby. With that, he took a deep breath and walked toward the castle with a torn up red ribbon tied on his sword handle.

* * *

"Oh, crap Meta Knight!! What is that thing?!" Rick shouted, looking at the imbedded castle.

"Disaster Star 3.0. The third and final phase of transformation, the castle." Meta Knight watched as a few comrades began hopping out of Halberd.

"So.. They've got Ribbon and Knuckle Joe. Kirby's no where in sight. What do you suggest we do now?"

"Fight Erik and Lucilia. Rescue Ribbon and Knuckle Joe before it's too late. We have no time to look for Kirby. If he's somewhere around here, let's just hope he finds us."

* * *

"Ow! Watch it!" snapped Knuckle Joe at the guards as they threw him violently into the barred up cell.

"Hey!!" Ribbon was thrown at the cell wall as well. The guards locked up the cell and left. The jail cell was very dark, but it looked just like new since the castle was just formed.

"Great, now what?" said Knuckled Joe.

"I don't know.." Ribbon sighed and dropped to her knees, "I guess they're going to kill me now, huh?"

"Yep, you're the 'pure heart' apparently."

".. Do you remember anything about me and Kirby? I mean, from several years ago?"

"Huh? What kind of question is that?"

"Oh, nothing.. it's just that everyone keeps saying my past was a lie. I don't see how I would've gotten brainwashed, but I'm starting to believe it might be true."

"Oh, I see. Well, actually, Kirby's told me about you before, even before you showed up here at Pop Star. He's really not the kind of guy to be lying."

Ribbon nodded. This is so weird, she's the only one who doesn't remember her own past! She knew she had to get down to the bottom of it, she refused to die without knowing. But first, she had to get out of this cell.. all she could do for now was hope that Kirby is okay.

Ribbon sighed again and grabbed the jail bars.

"Kirby.. please be alright."

* * *

Erik sat at his black, spiked throne. Next to his, was an empty dark violet colored throne with spikes on it as well. His sister Lucilia walked into the large room on the black velvet carpet that lead to these two thrones. She sat on the empty one in happiness.

"I think we will make our father proud, don't you?" she said.

"More than proud. Those Star Warriors are idiots," Erik laughed, "and now I even have my queen in the dungeon cell to celebrate with."

"Wait.. that fairy? That's not fair, I don't have a lover. She's not taking my throne!"

"Relax Lucilia. I'm only kidding. Once I'm done with her she will be dead. Don't worry about it."

Lucilia just looked at him, brow raised. She wasn't too sure about that..


	13. Chapter 13: Almost Lost Hope

**Yes I haven't been on in months, but I'm going to finish this =] Thanks for reading.**

~ Chapter 13: Almost Lost Hope ~

Meta Knight, Rick and the others rushed through the dark hallways. Several things crossed through their minds on the way, like where's Kirby? How well are Knuckle Joe and Ribbon surviving? Is this the end of the world? Meta Knight on the other hand could only think about one thing- revenge. Revenge on those vampires for disturbing the peace of DreamLand after years of quiet. Revenge for how much harm they put through the others.

Suddenly Rick collapsed to his knees panting. Meta Knight stopped.

"Don't stop Rick. We have no time to waste!"

"I can't help it. I'm so exhausted.. please give me a minute."

Angry, Meta Knight grabbed the fur around Rick's neck and pulled him up violently.

"Listen here. We are minutes away from the destruction of the universe. You don't want it to end all because of some hamster was too tired to reach to the end of the castle, do you?"

Everyone stared at Meta Knight in shock.

"Woah.. calm down sir." whispered Rick.

Meta Knight paused for a minute and dropped Rick.

"..I'm sorry.."

Rick got up, determined.

* * *

Kirby hurried through the castle with only one thing on his mind as well- Ribbon.

_What if she's already dead?_ He thought for a split second. No, he didn't want to think about that.

A shadow poked out of one of the hallway intersections. It was dark and armored, running. Kirby got ready to attack the person to come around the corner. Raising his sword, he gave a slash at the creeping stranger..

A sharp light reflected Kirby's attack. It was a sword- Meta Knight's sword.

"Kirby!" Rick rushed over to hug him in excitement, " and I thought we were all goners for a moment!"

Meta Knight gave him a short glance and turned to Kirby.

"Didn't find them?"

Kirby shook his head slowly in disappointment.

"Hm.. they couldn't have been killed yet, unless the vampires are taunting us," Meta Knight turned around real quick to stare in puzzlement, "Wait a minute.. didn't we have more Cappies with us? Where did they go?"

"Actually, we did.. nine to be exact. I counted" said Rick.

"Most of them turned away and went home when we entered the castle." replied a Cappy, "Too scared I guess."

Meta Knight sighed. At his point of view one who truly believes in their homeland will fight for it no matter what. That was unfortunately not the case for most of the dull-headed Cappies.

"Can we stop stalling and find Ribbon and Knuckle Joe?" Kirby finally interrupted.

Meta Knight nodded and spotted a staircase they started on.

"Strange we haven't ran into any guards yet." said Rick.

"Don't jinx it." Kirby replied.

"No, wait. Rick is right. This is too quiet.." Meta Knight said gazing into the blackness ahead.

Slowly Rick began to lose his pace again. How could the Cappies keep up for so long? Must be athletic, because the rate they're going is lightning speed. At this point Rick was crawling. Rick could barely whisper for some reason. Eventually, before he knew it, he blacked out without the others of notice. He could only hear two unfamiliar voices so smooth yet loud. He could feel them pick him up and the rest was a blur.

* * *

Rick woke up being carried over a stranger's shoulder into a dark dungeon of what it seemed like. The bars on the prisons were rusty and stale.

"What in the.. hey put me down now!" Rick struggled out of the soldier's arms but only burned out wasted energy.

The empty-handed soldier took a key out of his pocket and slid open one of the cells. In it was a depressed Ribbon and Knuckle Joe. The other soldier thrusted Rick into the cell with great force.

"Good luck having your friends finding you here. This cell is only open to those with the power of the Disaster Star." he laughed. After quickly locking the jail bars the two evil soldiers left.

"Wait! Come back here!" Rick approached the bars and reached a paw out between two of the bars.

"Don't waste your energy Rick. You'll need every last drop of it if you have any intention of escaping." Ribbon said sighing.

Rick groaned as he sat on the ground of dirt.

"Why.. why out of all people. Why would they capture ME too?"

"Rick that's the same thing I'm wondering." Knuckle Joe quickly said in frustration.

"Well, they consider everyone a threat. Except the Cappies though, of course. Theyre' not exactly the brightest stars in the galaxy, if you know what I mean." said Ribbon.

"How are you so sure that's the case.." Rick asked.

"Yeah. How ARE you so sure? I'm no threat. I'm the idiot who got us into this mess in the first place." Knuckle Joe said peeking over his shoulder.

"Come on, Knuckle Joe. Stop beating yourself up about it." Ribbon said still gazing out of their jail cell.

"I can't forget the fact that the reason we're all probably going to die is because of my 'honest mistake'. I turned my back on the world I'm suppose to defend because I fell under the lust of a vampire"

"Anybody could've fallen for it. I probably would've fallen for it. Keep in mind this was a SPELL more than likely." Rick told him reassuring. It didn't look like it helped much for Knuckle Joe was still crouching in the corner refusing to make eye contact with either of them.

* * *

"Erik, when's it going to be time?"

Erik sat on his throne looking at the moon before him. A small piece of the castle ceiling was revealed just to see that moonlight lingering from the sky.

"In about an hour and a half. I would though, like to play with my food before I make them my slaves. Tell the soldiers to lure them into this room. As every grand final battle must be, none of it would be completed without a little moonlight." he smiled.

Lucilia nodded and smiled back.

"Oh, they'll be easy to drag here. Especially that stupid pink one."

"Lucilia, such disrespect," he laughed, "that pink one was the very Warrior who killed our father."

"That was him? I would've never guessed, considering he always lugs around a group of idiots. That blue Warrior in armor looked pretty smart though."

"He's not near as smart as we're going to be when we taste the remote of the universe. Kirby will die and his girlfriend will be mine."


End file.
